The objective of this Phase II study is to evaluate response and toxicity of Topotecan and Paclitaxel in previously untreated patients with extensive-stage small cell lung cancer. Small cell cancer (SCC) is usually responsive to initial chemotherapy with either drug with major responses in 70-90% of cases. However, relapse is common. This study will evaluate whether this combination provides a similar response rate initially, but decreases the relapse rate.